La Guerre des Sorciers n'aura pas lieu
by Dana Sto Helit
Summary: Les moldus ont découvert l'existence des sorciers, mais mal informés, ils réagissent devant chaque camp de la même façon. Détails d'un incident. [Cette fic n'utilise presque pas les personnages du livre]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a ceux qui lisent. Donc, ça, c'est le premier chapitre de ma fan-fiction sur Harry Potter, ou plus exactement sur le monde d'Harry Potter puisque lui, il n'est pas là. Ca se passe quelque part dans le courant du sixième tome, enfin a peu près. Je me suis imaginé ce qui se pourrait se passer si les moldus avaient appris l'existence des sorciers. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, c'est un beau chaos. J'ai déjà fini cette fic, donc je vais la publier, disons, un chapitre par semaine environ.

**Disclaimer : **Ce monde appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating :** classée T. Merci de me prévenir en cas d'inexactitude.

Bonne lecture.

**La Guerre des Sorciers n'aura pas lieu**

**Partie 1 : Les incidents**

C'était la nuit. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. A part celui des gyrophares. Au milieu des policiers affairés, leurs lumières bleues tournaient dans un mouvement de pendule régulier un peu stressant, éclairant un spectacle pour le moins sanglant.

- Bilan ?

- Dix blessés graves dont huit mangemorts, treize morts dont cinq mangemorts.

- Y'a des sorciers pas mangemorts ?

- J'vous répondrais quand on aura compté les bouts de baguettes. Dans l'état ou ils sont tous, c'est impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit.

- Les deux policiers contemplèrent l'étendu du désastre.

- Difficile de croire qu'ils se battu à baguette contre main nue.

- Y'en avait pas mal qu'avait des armes blanches sur eux. D'toutes façons, même sans armes, une foule peut faire beaucoup de dégâts.

- Je vois ça.

Ce qui restait de la foule en question était assis un peu à l'écart, encadré de policiers, attendant qu'on les envoient au commissariat, échangeant des commentaires bien sentis sur les mangemorts et les sorciers en général. Ils n'étaient qu'une petite vingtaine de jeunes fêtant on ne savait trop quoi un peu trop tard ce soir, puis cette bande de mangemorts était arrivée et l'un d'eux avait lancé un sortilège de douleur au hasard, apparemment pour s'amuser. Un amusement qui lui avait coûté cher : La « foule » n'avait fait qu'un seul bloc pour se défendre à coup de poing, à coup de pied, à coup de chaîne, et à coup de couteau. Ce genre d'incident était fréquent, très fréquent. En revanche, que le commissariat arrive avant les « nettoyeurs », c'était rare. Trop rare pour se permettre de perdre du temps.

- Prenez les dépositions de ceux-là, envoyer les corps aux légistes et les blessé à l'hôpital, sous haute surveillance pour les mangemorts surtout.

- Chef…

- On les interrogera dès qu'ils pourront parler, en espérant qu'on arrive à les garder derrière les barreaux.

- Chef…

- Si on arrive à en tirer quelque chose, on pourra peut-être enfin faire notre boulot de flic.

- Chef !

- Quoi ?!

- Les nettoyeurs viennent d'arriver.

- …Merde !

En effet, les envoyés du ministère de la magie venaient d'apparaître au bout de la rue et marchaient vers les lieux avec un calme et une lenteur particulièrement énervante pour ceux qui, à bout de nerf, savent très bien qu'ils risquent de voir disparaître irrémédiablement les efforts acharnés de plusieurs mois de nuits blanches. Les policiers qui les avaient repéré commençaient à franchement s'énerver.

- On ne va quand même pas les laisser débarquer comme ça et embarquer toutes les preuves !

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut bosser, nous, s'ils ne nous laissent pas le moindre indice ?!

- Ils vont encore nous inventer une connerie du genre « fuite de gaz » ou « dispute de dealer » !

- Si au moins ça leur servait à quelque chose !

- Oui bon ça va, on est bien d'accord. Je vais les faire dégager.

- Euh… faites gaffe quand même, chef…

Le commissaire, lui, n'en menait pas large. On racontait beaucoup de chose à propos des sorciers. On disait qu'ils pouvaient tuer d'un simple geste, qu'ils pouvaient trafiquer la mémoire ou hypnotiser quelqu'un sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, que les gens « normaux » étaient des sous-hommes par rapport à eux, que c'était pour ça qu'ils les méprisaient tant. On parlait de « maîtres du monde », d' « antéchrists », de « Dieux », de « Diables » et même d' « extraterrestres ». Il ne croyait pas à la moitié de ces rumeurs mais il savait que les sorciers pouvaient être dangereux, très dangereux. Il avait peur, mais après tant de temps à rechercher des indices fugaces dans des dossiers poussiéreux faute de vrais éléments sur lesquels s'appuyer, à relire pendant des heures la même page dans l'espoir qu'un début de commencement de piste se trouvait dans un mot ou un adjectif qui lui aurait échappé, il se sentait près à bouffer un tigre, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne tenait debout que grâce aux litres de café qu'il avait but ce jour-là, litres désormais quotidien pour chaque employé du commissariat.

- Messieurs, vous n'avez pas le droit de venir sur les lieux de l'incident, dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître aussi professionnel qu'il le pouvait malgré la fatigue et la colère.

- Les sorciers s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent des regards entendus.

- Nous faisons partie du ministère. Nous nous occupons du reste. Vous pouvez partir.

- On s'en sort très bien sans vous, merci.

Son interlocuteur marqua un temps. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude d'entendre ça. C'est vrai que normalement ils arrivaient toujours les premiers. Ils auraient été les premiers cette fois encore si la rixe ne s'était passé juste à coté du commissariat.

- Excusez-nous mais cette affaire est de notre ressort. Nous devons vous demander de partir.

- En admettant que ce soit du ressort de votre ministère, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous en faites partie ?

Ils ne saisirent apparemment pas l'allusion à « leur » ministère.

- Nous ne cherchons qu'à faire notre travail.

- Et le nôtre, vous en faites quoi ?!

Il se demanda qui avait parlé. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il se rendit compte que toutes les personnes présentes, policiers et témoins, s'étaient figés dans leurs mouvements et suivaient la scène comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Celui qui avait parlé était un de ses collègues, Dennis Parker. Un type efficace, mais qui se laisse facilement emporter.

- Ca fait je-sais-pas-combien-de-temps qu'on essaie de bosser sans même savoir ce qu'on cherche !

- Du calme, Parker.

- Mon gosse a deux ans, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis six semaines et sa mère non plus ! Parce que j'essaie de faire mon taf !

Les jeunes avaient repris leurs commentaires, en chuchotant pour ne pas perdre une miette du dialogue. Les regards qu'ils lançaient aux sorciers étaient assez effrayants. Si toute une bande de leur genre prenait le même parti que des policiers, il était quasiment impossible qu'ils aient tord. Les nettoyeurs, eux restaient impassibles. Difficile de savoir s'ils les avaient pris en compte ou même s'ils les avaient remarqués. Le commissaire, lui, n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Impossible de rester calme devant de tels hommes dans cette situation.

- Du calme, Parker ! Et vous, excusez-moi, mais je dois vous demander de dégager.

- Putain, il sort sa baguette ! cria un des adolescents.

En état d'alerte, ses yeux fixèrent automatiquement la main droite de son interlocuteur qui n'eu pas le réflexe de la cacher suffisamment rapidement derrière son dos. Il tenait bien quelque chose, même si l'obscurité ne permettait pas de savoir quoi. Le commissaire recula et braqua son arme de service sur l'homme, imité aussitôt par tous ses collègues. Il était paniqué. Non seulement il ne connaissait ni les intentions des sorciers ni leurs pouvoirs, mais en plus, si l'un de ses hommes perdait son sang froid, il risquerait de tirer et déclencher un second désastre. Il devait rester calme. Il le fallait absolument.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans votre main droite ?

- Il n'y a rien, répondit l'autre l'air surpris.

- Montrez ou dégagez !

- Mais voyons, c'est ridicule, rangez donc ça.

- Je vous dis de…

Il eu tout juste le temps de voir le garçon qui s'était placé silencieusement derrière les sorciers avant que ce dernier n'abatte sa batte de baseball sur la nuque du plus proche d'entre eux._ Mais quel con! _Il avait eu peur d'une éventuelle panique de la part des policiers mais avait oublié qu'en se concentrant à ce point sur les inconnus, ils laissaient aux jeunes tout le loisir de prendre les devants ! Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué de faire ! Ces deux secondes semblèrent durer deux siècles. Le bruit des vertèbres brisées résonna dans la rue soudain silencieuse. L'homme tomba en avant, le cou dégoulinant de sang. Un de ses compères tendit la main, un rayon rouge fusa, et l'ado s'écroula. Une fille se jeta sur son agresseur et commença à le bourrer de coups de poing, ses bagues déchirant ses joues à chaque coup. Un policier essaya de lui faire lâcher prise tout en tenant ferme le poignet du sorcier qui essayait de diriger sa baguette vers la jeune fille. En quelques secondes, tout le monde s'était mis à se battre sur les cadavres du précédant combat dont certains saignaient encore. La situation tournait au massacre. Le commissaire tira plusieurs coups en l'air dans l'espoir qu'ils s'arrêteraient mais il ne réussit qu'à augmenter la panique et à alerter les voisins dont certains connaissaient très bien ces jeunes et sortaient dans la rue pour les aider. Il continua à leurs crier de s'arrêter même si ça ne servait strictement à rien. Un sort lancé au hasard l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review !

Partie 2 : Ce qu'il reste des incidents

Huit heures trente. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Oliver Anderson, le commissaire, allait au commissariat, comme tout les matin. Mais, la tête ailleurs, il marchait sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement qu'il faisait le même chemin tous les matins, sinon il n'y serait jamais arrivé. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et un mal fou à poser le doigt dessus. C'est comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, mais quelque chose de vraiment important. Il repassait en boucle le film de ce matin, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être en rapport. Si ce n'était pas la maison, était-ce le travail ? Impossible de répondre.

Il arrivait au travail. Comme d'habitude, les deux seuls policiers présents avant lui étaient Dennis Parker et Julia Ross. Ross arrivait et repartait toujours très tôt. Elle disait qu'elle réfléchissait mieux le matin. Quand à Parker, il prenait son travail très au sérieux. Un type efficace, mais qui se laisse facilement emporter. Il était _normal _qu'ils soient tous les trois les premiers. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça semblait si bizarre ? Avant même qu'il entre, Ross et Parker se jetèrent littéralement sur lui.

- Commissaire, il faut qu'on vous parle, c'est très important !

- Eh, bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, semblant chercher par ou commencer.

- Vous vous rappelez les dossiers sur lesquels on a travaillé ces dernières semaines ?

- Oui, bien sur !

Ils le regardèrent avec insistance.

- Bien sur que je m'en souvient ! On a travaillé sur… On a travaillé sur… sur…

Il eu presque l'impression de voir l'éclair de compréhension de ses propres yeux se refléter dans ceux des deux autres.

- Ces dernières semaines, on a travaillé sur les sorciers, dit lentement Parker.

Silence.

- …Ouais, répondit-il tout aussi lentement. J'ai besoin de café.

Ross, contrairement à ses collègues, ne semblait avoir besoin d'autant de temps pour assembler ses idées.

- La seule explication, c'est qu'on ai vu quelque chose qu'on n'aurait pas dû.

- Du quoi ?

- Du voir ! Alors ils nous ont effacé la mémoire.

Effectivement, elle réfléchissait bien, le matin.

- On passe toujours la nuit ici. Avant-hier soir comprit. Mais pas hier soir. Ca veut dire que nos mémoires ont été modifiées hier.

L'après-midi, elle avait l'air de dormir debout, mais le matin, elle réfléchissait bien.

- On se souvient encore des sorciers mais on a quand même eu du mal à s'en rappeler. En revanche nos vrais souvenirs d'hier (c'était quoi cette stupide histoire d'explosion de gaz ?) ne semblent pas vouloir revenir.

Vraiment bien. Et vite aussi. Très vite.

- Ils ont du vouloir supprimer nos souvenir sur eux (et ils ont réussit puisqu'on ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé), mais ils n'ont pas pu, ou pas voulu, supprimer nos souvenir datant d'avant-hier, ou d'avant. Donc, le plus probable, c'est qu'ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient su qu'on savait, mais ils ne l'savait pas.

Aahh, mais elle allait trop vite, il n'arrivait pas suivre !

- Donc, l'état n'est pas dans le coup.

Hein ? Mais comment en était-elle arrivé à cette conclusion ?

- Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Mais si, sinon il le leurs aurait dit !

- Que l'état est dans le coup ?

- Mais non ! Que tout le monde est au courant !

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Mais Ross, intervint Parker qui, lui, avait réussi à suivre, pourquoi ils feraient leur campagne de désinformation s'ils étaient pas avec eux ?

- Ils ont pris l'initiative tous seuls pour essayer de limiter la panique.

- Parce que tu trouves qu'elle est limitée, la panique ?

- Comment tu veux que je sache c'qui se s'rait passé s'ils l'avait pas fait ?

- Ross, Parker, j'comprend plus rien, là.

- C'est pourtant très con !

- Mais vous allez trop vite !

- Mais non, je…

- Hé !

Cinq ou six adolescent les regardaient d'un air dubitatif. Ils devaient avoir entre 15 et 18 ans et à cette heure-ci, devait être en train de sécher l'école. Ils avaient un look assez marginal, tirant un peu sur le gothique, renforcé par un certain nombre de tatouages, de piercings et d'autres accessoires du même genre. Ce n'étaient pas précisément le genre de personnes qui venaient d'habitude au commissariat. Ils avaient dû rentrer pendant qu'ils essayaient de renouer le fil de leurs idées et avaient attendu tranquillement qu'ils finissent leur petit débat. Et puis l'un d'eux en avait visiblement eu marre. Sauf qu'à présent, il n'avait plus tellement l'air de vouloir parler. Ils tenaient un conciliabule depuis tout à l'heure pour savoir qui allait le faire.

- Vous êtes fous ! Moi j'y vais pas !

- Pourquoi tu les as appelé alors ?

- Mais ça pouvait durer des heures !

- Nous aussi, vu comme c'est partit.

- Mais vas-y, toi !

Après un dernier « faites chier, sérieux !» glissé à ses camarades, le garçon qui les avait interpellé se tourna enfin vers les trois policiers.

- Mes potes et moi, faut qu'on vous parle d'un truc.

-…Oui ? L'encouragea Parker.

Le regard qu'il échangea avec ses copains rappela à Anderson Ross et Parker quand il était arrivé au poste.

- Ca a un rapport avec « l'explosion de gaz » ?

Ross fut contente de constater qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Ouais. L'explosion de gaz.

- Vous étiez là ?

- Ouais.

- Tous ?

- Non. Pas eux deux. Mais y'a d'autres de nos potes qui y étaient et qui sont pas là. Dont neuf qui sont mort.

- Neuf ?!

Le gamin hocha la tête. Il paraissait calme, mais ses yeux reflétaient la haine. En regardant les autres, le commissaire s'aperçut que c'était le cas pour eux aussi. C'était assez effrayant.

- Le gaz, ça fait du dégât.

C'était Frank Ryan. Personne ne l'avait entendu entrer. Et vu la réflexion complètement stupide qu'il venait de faire, il ne s'était pas encore aperçut des bricolages de sa mémoire.

- Ma cicatrice, c'est pas du gaz, marmonna une jeune fille du groupe.

- Votre cicatrice ?

Elle remonta sa manche et montra fièrement son bras gauche. Sans raison apparente, le regard de Ryan fut d'abord attiré par les énormes bagues de sa main droite.

- Je n'vois pas de cicatrice.

- Elle y était. Jusqu'à hier soir !

Parker et Ross se regardèrent. Donc les « nettoyeurs » pouvaient nettoyer ça aussi. Restait à savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient fait. Ryan, lui, la regarda comme si elle lui avait annoncé une invasion d'extraterrestres. Ce qui pour elle revenait au même car elle envisageait sérieusement que les sorciers puissent en être.

- Euh… Ryan ? tenta Ross, y'a pas eu d'explosion de gaz.

- Bien sur que si.

- Non.

- Mais si, j'm'en rappelle bien, c'est même moi qui suis retourné au commissariat pour appeler les urgences.

- Moi aussi, j'm'en rappelle, dit le commissaire, mais je sais que je ne vous aurais dit de retourner au commissariat pour appeler qui que se soit alors qu'on a tous des portables.

- Oh. Oh non…

Ryan eu tout a coup l'air d'avoir très mal à la tête.

- J'avais l'air aussi défoncée quand je m'en suis rendu compte ? demanda la fille à la cicatrice absente à son voisin.

- J'en sais rien, on était au téléphone !

- Mais alors… hier… c'était les sorciers ? commença Ryan très lentement.

Anderson se demanda si lui aussi avait l'air « défoncé » tout à l'heure. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Ryan sortit précipitamment du commissariat et se mit à courir dans la rue.

- Hé !

Les jeunes, un peu plus rapide à la détente, le suivirent, bientôt rejoint par les policiers. A une cinquantaine de mètres de là, le lieu de l' « explosion ». Un trou que les bétonneurs attendaient de reboucher quand les pompiers auront annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Tout en se faufilant un chemin dans la foule des badauds, Anderson s'efforçait d'entendre les bribes de leurs conversations. Comme d'habitude, ça tendait à vue de nez vers la vérité, mais c'était extrêmement flou et certaines théories restaient carrément délirantes.

- …avait une conduite de gaz ici ?

- Pas que je sache…

- …dit qu'elle a entendu des coups de feu.

- Elle est pas venue voir ?

- Elle flipait ! Que …

- …feux de l'enfer. Et donc ça ressemble à du gaz.

- J'aurai cru plus facilement la théorie des soucoupes volantes !

- Moi, j'suis prêt à croire les deux à la …

- …frangin n'se rappelait pas des sorciers quand il s'est l'vé ce matin.

- C'est vrai ? Mais comment…

- …vraiment du gaz, c'est peut-être _eux_ qui l'ont provoqué.

- Mais non ! Soit c'est le gaz, soit …

- …si c'est vraiment eux, faut pas qu'on s'approche.

- Bah, pourquoi ?

- Mais parce qu'ils le veulent pas ! On peut pas lutter contre eux, faut pas qu'on s'en mêle !

- Mais qu'est-ce t'en sais, qu'ils le veulent pas ? Ils sont même pas…

- …ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que ce serait une interaction avec une autre dimension !

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il a pas trouvé…

- …pas parce que les sorciers existent qu'ils sont omniprésents, je m'excuse ! Des explosion de gaz, y'en avait avant leur arrivé !

- Ils sont pas arrivés, ils ont toujours été là !

- Vraiment ? Alors comment t'explique…

- Messieurs dames, vous n'avez pas le droit de venir sur les lieux de l'incident.

- Police, répliqua-t-il en montra sa carte.

Il entendit vaguement le pompier dire aux six ados que eux n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité. Parker, Ross, Ryan et Anderson regardaient le trou. Sentant le regard du pompier sur lui, ce dernier se retourna.

- Quel est la cause de l'incident selon vous ?

- A priori ça ressemble à une explosion de gaz. Sauf qu'y a jamais eu de conduite de gaz ici.

- Vraiment ?

- Vérifiez donc ! Y'en a toujours pas !


	3. Chapter 3

Un autre chapitre. Celui là, il est plus court que les autres, mais il est bien aussi, sans vouloir m'envoyer des fleurs.

**Partie 3 : Ceux qui ne peuvent plus gérer les incidents**

Son collègue tomba en avant, le cou dégoulinant de sang. Sander leva sa baguette et l'ado s'écroula. Une fille se jeta sur lui et commença à le bourrer de coups de poing, ses bagues déchirant ses joues à chaque coup. Il aurait voulu la neutraliser, mais un policier tenait son poignet de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas la viser. Il essayait de lutter, mais aveuglé par son propre sang, il ne percevait plus rien et ne pouvait pas se dégager. La fille frappa, encore, encore…

Sander se réveilla en sursaut et plaqua sa main sur sa joue. Il n'y avait plus rien, pas même une cicatrice, pourtant il se souvenait de la sensation de la peau déchiquetée, du sang maculant son visage. La moitié de la nuit à se retourner sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, l'autre à faire des cauchemars. Trois jours que cela c'était passé, et trois soirs qu'il le revoyait en rêve. Quand Sander avait décidé de travailler au ministère comme auror et oubliator, il ne pensait pas que les _moldus_ l'attaqueraient. Mais pourquoi l'avaient-ils fait ? Les avaient-ils pris pour des mangemorts ? Leur en voulaient-ils d'effacer leurs mémoires ? Ou est-ce qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement rien compris ? Sander, en tout cas, ne comprenait rien. En premier lieu, il ne comprenait pas comment les moldus pouvaient connaître l'existence des sorciers. _Est-ce qu'on les a vraiment pris à ce point pour des cons ?_ Il ne comprenait pas. Mais revoyait en permanence la scène de ce soir-là. Tout ce sang, tout ces cris…

Officiellement, les mangemorts avaient blessé et tué des adolescents et certains de ses collègues avant qu'on réussisse à les neutraliser. Personne n'avait osé parler des moldus. Après tout, qui les aurait cru ? Par ces temps de méfiance, on les aurait soupçonné d'être fous dans le meilleur des cas, ou avec l'ennemi dans le pire. Ils étaient toujours dans la même équipe, et maintenant, évitaient systématiquement les endroits ou ils pouvaient trouver des moldus. Ils vivaient dans une peur constante, ou plutôt deux peurs superposées : la peur de Celui Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et celle des moldus. Mais celle des moldus, ils ne pouvaient pas en parler. Même entre eux, ils n'en parlaient pas.

Les autres supportaient à peu près le choc, à moins qu'ils ne dissimulent leur trouble. Mais Sander, lui, ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser et de se poser des questions. Comment étaient-ils au courant pour la magie ? Que savaient-ils exactement ? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi est-ce que aucun sorcier ne s'en était aperçu ?? Mais le pire, c'est qu'il le savait, pourquoi. D'abord parce que les sorciers vivaient en vase clos. Ils ne s'occupaient pas des moldus, beaucoup les méprisaient, certains sans même s'en rendre compte. Et ceux qui avaient réalisé la situation étaient exactement dans le même cas que lui. Impossible d'en parler à qui que se soit. Mais pourtant, il fallait le dire, il fallait que les sorciers sachent. Il se demandait si les bastonnades qu'ils avaient subies arrivaient souvent. C'étaient les moldus qui avaient arrêté les mangemorts et non les aurors qui avaient formé pour. Les policiers faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient mais ils avaient été pris de vitesse. Les moldus civils, eux, étaient partout, et leur haine était intarissable. Ils frappaient pour se défendre, même s'ils devaient en voulant survivre se tromper lourdement, et massacrer ceux qui devaient les protéger. Il fallaient que le ministère de la magie le sache. Il le fallait. Mais comment ? Comment les convaincre ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 : Comment faire reconnaître les incidents**

Dans le métro, Sander observait les visages le plus discrètement possible. Les gens qu'il voyait étaient épuisés, mais agissaient avec une énergie surprenante. Dans leurs yeux, une peur assumée par une résignation, une douleur assumée par une amertume, une colère assumée par la résolution de se battre contre quiconque les attaqueraient. Pour eux, les sorciers représentaient tous le même danger. Ils ne savaient rien, mais ne comptaient pas se laisser tuer pour autant. Les regards étaient méfiants, hostiles. Sander était tétanisé. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Mais il était sur qu'il était déjà soupçonné. Il était un sorcier ; eux, prenaient le métro tous les jours. Ils voyaient bien qu'il n'était pas des leurs. Il sentait leurs regards sur sa nuque. De quel coté devait-il regarder ? S'il les regardait droit dans les yeux, ils verraient qu'il n'avait pas leur amertume ni leur rage. S'il regardait parterre, ils sauraient qu'il cherche à se cacher. S'il regardait le plan du métro, il prouverait qu'il ne le prenait jamais. Il regarda là ou ils regardaient : la fenêtre, les autres, le vide. Il regarda défiler les stations en essayant de se calmer. S'il restait discret, ils n'auraient aucune raison d'agir. Il fallait rester calme.

Il avait pensé que se cacher chez lui ne servirait à rien, mais maintenant, il se demandait si venir chez les moldus servirait à grand-chose. Il devait trouver une preuve qu'ils savaient. Une preuve qu'il pourrait amener au ministère. Il avait l'impression que leurs regards devenaient plus insistants. Il n'en pouvait plus, il descendrait à la prochaine station.

Assis au café, il regardait le fond de sa tasse vide. Il commanda un autre café. Son quatrième. Ceux qui étaient à la table derrière lui en étaient au moins à leur huitième chacun. Ils discutaient à voix basse, comme s'ils craignaient qu'on les entende. Est-ce qu'ils parlaient des sorciers ? Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de lui ? Est-ce qu'ils le considéraient comme un danger ? Est-ce qu'ils attendaient qu'il fasse un geste de travers pour le neutraliser ? Où étaient-ils simplement un peu méfiant ? Peut-être ne l'avaient-ils même pas remarqué. Il valait mieux se calmer.

Au fond de la salle, il y avait une petite télévision. Il fixa son regard dessus pour paraître un peu moins perdu. Cet appareil l'intriguait un peu. D'après ce qu'il en savait, cela servait entre autres à donner les informations tous les jours, comme un journal. Quelques minutes auparavant, on y avait vu la fin d'un match d'un sport de ballon entre l'Allemagne et l'Angleterre. Puis quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton, et l'image avait changé. On y voyait maintenant un homme à l'allure sérieuse assis à une table qui parlait apparemment des actualités. Cette image-là intéressait plus de monde : Tout le café était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il parla de l' « explosion de gaz » en faisant remarquer que la conduite de gaz brillait par son absence. _Merde, c'est vrai !_ Ils étaient tellement paniqués et tellement pressés d'en finir qu'ils avaient pris le premier prétexte sans se soucier un seul moment de sa vraisemblance ! Embêtant… _Oh, et puis merde !_ Tant pis. Ils s'en seraient rendus compte de toute façon. Et même s'il se trompait, il n'en avait rien à faire, ça n'aurait rien changé du tout.

L'homme de la télévision parla d'une petite fille qui avait fini à l'hôpital pour une allure trop étrange, d'un accident de la route assez sanglant, de la température anormalement basse… Les commentaires s'échangeaient, bas pour ne pas couvrir les paroles de l'homme, mais clairs pour montrer que personne n'avait peur de ses opinions. Bien que le présentateur évita soigneusement toute allusion à la magie, à chaque annonce, on soupçonnait les sorciers. Certains les accusaient systématiquement, d'autres disaient que c'était n'importe quoi, que les sorciers n'existaient pas et les extraterrestres non plus, d'autres encore avaient des positions intermédiaires, admettant l'existence des sorciers sans admettre celle de la magie, ou croyant à leur responsabilité dans les crises sans croire qu'elle soit directe, etc. Bizarrement, les explications de ces derniers étaient celles qui tenaient le mieux la route. Les débats finirent par couvrir le son des informations. Chacun avait son opinion, plus ou moins rationnelle. Ils étaient très violents dans leurs paroles et dans leur ton. Sander avait peur : il était le seul qui n'avait pas d'avis, et il reconnaissait dans leur énergie la même haine que celle de ceux qui l'avait lynché l'autre nuit.

- Mais, si les sorcier existent et qu'ils sont responsables de c'qui s'passe, alors pourquoi on avait pas de problème avant ? C'est un hasard ! Un hasard si tout va si mal !

- Attendez, peut-être que le mot « sorciers » n'est qu'un nom de code qu'ils se donnent entre eux, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils font _vraiment _de la magie.

- Mais non ! Comment ils arriveraient à faire tout ce qu'ils font sans utiliser la magie ?

- Mais si ! C'est tout simple ! La pseudo explosion de gaz, par exemple, s'ils ont fait une bombe…

- S'ils avaient fait une bombe, on n'aurait pas vu une explosion de gaz ! J'connaît des gens qu'habitent dans le quartier, j'vous jure !

- Les sorciers n'existent pas ! On vit dans un monde rationnel, arrêtez de parler comme si on était au moyen age, merde ! Y'a forcément une explication rationnelle !

- T'en veux une, d'explication _rationnelle_ ? T'as pas vu l'émission de la 2 hier soir ?

- Celle ou ils traité tout ceux qu'étaient pas d'accord avec eux de cons et de malades mentaux ?

- Non j'l'ai pas vu ! Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont jamais traité les autres de cons ! Vous dites n'importe quoi !

- Ils les ont pas traité cons ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

- Moi ? J'ai pas pu l'voir, j'ai juste lu le compte rendu dans le journal.

- Le journal ?! Lequel ?! s'écria brusquement Sander.

Il prit conscience qu'il n'aurait pas du crier comme ça. Trop tard, on fera avec.

- Bah, le _times_. Mais pourquoi vous criez ?

- Excusez moi, euh, vous savez s'il est toujours en vente ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se calmer.

- Normalement oui.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi !

- Merci quand même !

Il paya sa note, puis sorti en courant dans la rue.

- C'était qui ce type ?

- Je sais pas, mais il est bizarre.


	5. Chapter 5

C'est le dernier chapitre. Faut bien en profiter parce qu'après, y'en a plus.

…Quoi ? On peut faire une fin sans dénouement, non ?

Partie 5 : Ceux qui font ce qu'ils peuvent pour gérer les incidents

Le premier ministre, assis seul dans son bureau, lisait un long rapport sur les évènements divers de la journée. L'accident de voiture. Si c'était les sorciers, les aurors l'avaient bien réparés. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas aussi ressusciter les morts. La petite fille. Elle avait été lynchée pour un préjugé stupide de la part de ses camarades. Rien à voir avec la magie, mais bel exemple de panique. L'explosion de gaz. Alors là, ils avaient fait fort ! Bon sang, ils auraient quand même pu se renseigner, avant de raconter n'importe quoi ! Comment voulaient-ils qu'il gère ça ? Il compta le nombre de pages que comportait encore le dossier. _Ah oui, quand même. _Il était fatigué. Il essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois ou il était rentré chez lui. Il s'accorda une pause. Il reposa le dossier sur le bureau. Il ferma les yeux, savourant son café, écoutant le silence que rien ne brisait à part le son des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur les fenêtres… et une petite toux discrète. Le premier ministre regarda le portrait au fond de la pièce.

- Oui ?

- Au premier ministre des moldus : « Demande de rendez-vous urgent. Veuillez répondre immédiatement. Rufus Scrimgeour, ministre de la magie. »

C'était à ça que servait ce truc. A annoncer les visites de l'autre ministre.

- Qu'il entre.

Même s'il avait refusé, il serait venu quand même. Il essaya d'évaluer combien de chocs son cerveau pouvait encore supporter. Chaque fois que Scrimgeour ou son prédécesseur était venu, c'était pour annoncer une catastrophe. L'autre arriva, par la cheminée, comme d'habitude.

Le premier ministre était différent du souvenir qu'en avait Scrimgeour. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il sursautait au moindre tour de magie, et paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir chaque fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose d'un peu surprenant. Avant, il semblait effrayé, perdu, il demandait des explications sans les comprendre. Aujourd'hui il le regardait, blasé, apparaître dans la cheminée, attendant tranquillement qu'il lui dise la raison de sa visite. En d'autre circonstance, il l'aurait soupçonné d'être tombé aux mains de l'ennemi, mais, si Sander disait vrai, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il s'empressa de fermer la porte, puis jeta le _times _sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Le premier ministre regarda le journal. Il datait de la veille, mais a part ça, il n'y vit rien d'important à signaler.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler exactement ?

- Cet article !

L'article en question était un résumé du débat télévisé de mercredi soir sur l'existence des sorciers. Ce débat, c'était le ministère qui l'avait organisé. Ils avaient soigneusement choisi les arguments et les réponses pour décrédibiliser ceux qui parlaient des sorciers. Le premier ministre ne voyait pas où était le problème. C'était une méthode assez courante et relativement efficace pour les politiciens qui veulent cacher quelque chose aux citoyens. Ce n'était pas le premier débat qu'il faisait. Le débat en lui-même s'était très bien passé, les remarques que le ministère avait préparé était plutôt bien placés (en parti, c'était vrai, parce qu'il était mieux informé que ses adversaires), les insultes échangés étaient encore de bonne guerre… Vraiment, il ne voyait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scrimgeour aurait pris la peine de venir pour lui donner un cours de propagande. Jusqu'à présent leur relation avait été pour le moins lointaine. Frustré de ne pas être informé sur les sorciers et surtout sur Voldemort, il avait résolu de gérer la crise du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne se préoccupant des sorciers que lorsque les « moldus » étaient impliqués. Et aujourd'hui, l'autre ministre venait (sans prévenir, bien sur) pour lui parler d'un article de journal. Il le regarda froidement.

- Et alors ?

- Mais… les moldus… ils ne devraient pas savoir…

- Ecoutez, si vous êtes venus me donner un cours sur mon métier, revenez un autre jour, j'ai mieux à faire.

- Mais les moldus ne savent pas que les sorciers existent !

Le ministre le regarda avec un air de sincère pitié. _Alors c'est ça, le problème. Misère, comment nous en sortir ? _Cette discussion allait lui paraître longue. Il prit son téléphone et appela sa secrétaire.

- Katrine ? Apporter moi un autre café. Vous en voulez aussi ? demanda-t-il à Scrimgeour.

- Non, mais…

Le ministre se leva et déverrouilla la porte. Il n'aimait pas la manie de l'autre de les enfermer comme ça. Ce bureau n'était tout de même pas si dangereux.

- Vous n'aller tout de même pas faire entrer votre secrétaire dans ce bureau !

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous craignez qu'elle soit du côté des mangemorts ?

Il était fatigant. S'il y avait vraiment un risque, Shacklebolt n'avait qu'à s'en charger, puisque qu'apparemment il était là pour ça ! Il n'avait rien contre lui en particulier, mais n'avait pas supporté la façon dont l'autre ministre l'avait mis devant le fait accompli après avoir refilé à Shacklebolt un poste au ministère, prétendument pour le protéger. Il s'était demandé pendant longtemps si Scrimgeour ne cherchait pas tout simplement à le surveiller.

- Que se soit le cas ou pas, vous ne pouvez pas faire entrer une moldue ici pendant que j'y suis !

C'est à ce moment que la dite secrétaire entra, deux tasses de café à la main. Elle en posa une sur le bureau, reprit la tasse vide qui était y était et bu une grande gorgé de celle qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Elle regarda Scrimgeour d'un regard vaguement intéressé et surtout vachement fatigué. Ses yeux étaient étranges. En regardant mieux, il comprit pourquoi : Sous le fond de teint, ses cernes descendaient jusqu'aux joues. Puis elle repartit, rabattant la porte mais sans la fermer. Scrimgeour du faire un très gros effort de concentration pour réaliser qu'une _moldue _venait de le voir avec ses vêtements de sorcier, dans le bureau du premier ministre moldu, sans qu'il soit passé par la porte, et n'avait paru que très légèrement surprise.

- Vous l'avez mis dans la confidence ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Tout le monde est au courant.

- Mais comment ?

- Vous avez entendu parler d'Internet ?

- Non.

_Non._ Vraiment, des fois, on se demandait qui en savait le plus sur qui. Si au moins il avait put dire que ça avait un rapport avec les ordinateurs. Mais non. Comment pouvait-on garder un secret en ignorant le principal outil de communication de la catégorie la plus chaotique de la population ?

Sur le sien, le premier ministre ouvrit un lien et invita l'autre ministre à regarder. Ce que contenait la page, c'était une vidéo. Une vidéo datant du jour où Voldemort avait menacé de s'attaquer à tout un groupe d'immeuble en plein Londres. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire. Le bilan avait été catastrophique. Mais ce que les sorciers ne savaient pas, c'est que du côté des moldus, l'information avait eu dix fois le temps de circuler : en voyant les sorciers se battre en plein vol, l'air exploser ou s'enflammer sans raison, le premier réflexe des moldus avait été de les _filmer_. Bien sur, les cassettes des caméscopes et les pellicules des appareils photo avaient été détruites, quand la bataille ne s'en était pas déjà chargée, mais ceux qui s'étaient servis de leurs téléphones portables avait déjà envoyé films et photos depuis longtemps. C'était un de ces films que les deux ministres regardaient à présent.

- Ces images circulent sur le net depuis des semaines. Et même si cet évènement ne s'était jamais produit, les rumeurs étaient déjà trop importantes à l'époque. On s'en serait aperçu de toute façon.

- C'est impossible.

- Comment ça impossible ? Vous croyez que je me trompe ou que je vous mens ?

- Les moldus n'ont jamais rien su sur les sorciers.

- Ils n'en savent pas plus aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ?

- Ils ne savent rien. Ecoutez-les ! Quand ils parlent d'extra-terrestres ou de démons, c'est de vous qu'ils parlent. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'il y a des types qui s'appellent entre eux « sorciers » et qu'ils ont des capacités surnaturelles.

- C'est déjà énorme, répondit Scrimgeour en s'effondrant sur sa chaise.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- Mais pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

- Ah, parce que vous m'auriez cru ?

- Il y a des tas de sorciers qui travaillent en contacte avec les moldus, si vraiment ils étaient au courant ils s'en seraient aperçut et l'auraient dit.

- Quels sorciers ? Ceux qui nettoient les traces de vos passages ? Ils effacent la mémoire des gens, ils n'ont pas le temps de regarder dedans. Et même quand ils s'en aperçoivent, ils n'osent pas le dire, vous les prendriez pour des fous ou des traîtres. D'ailleurs, ce journal, c'était une preuve pour vous convaincre ?

Scrimgeour reprit vivement le _times_. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le premier ministre avait comprit par déduction toute la mentalité des sorciers sans même avoir besoin de les voir.

- D'accord, admit-il les dent serrées, les moldus sont au courant. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous laissé l'information se répandre ? Il fallait la contenir…

- Mais croyez-vous donc que je n'ai rien fais pendant tout ce temps ?! s'écria-il s'énervant soudain. Vous croyez vraiment que je peux faire taire les rumeurs par ma seule autorité ? J'ai déjà énormément de mal à contrôler la presse et les médias ! Internet a été conçu pour que tout le monde puisse y dire toutes les stupidités qui lui passent par la tête, on ne peut pas y toucher, ça se verrait trop, ça ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur ces histoires et je perdrais durablement ma crédibilité par-dessus le marché.

- Vous n'allez pas rester sans rien faire par peur de vos adversaires politiques ?

- Eux ? Ils ne se mouillent pas, ils ne veulent pas se retrouver dans la même situation que moi.

Le premier ministre ne l'avouerait pas mais, si le bruit n'avait pas couru qu'il était mêlé aux affaires des sorciers, il aurait sans doute eu bien plus de mal à les calmer.

Scrimgeour, lui, réfléchissait.

- En fait, dit-il, on aurait presque mieux fait de leur dire depuis le début que les sorciers existent.

- Oui.

- On peut le faire.

Le premier ministre le regarda, l'air catastrophé.

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- On peut le faire ! Ils savent déjà que nous existons, ils n'auront aucun mal à l'assimiler. Il n'y aura plus qu'à leur expliquer la situation.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est déjà suffisamment le chaos comme ça ? Vous voulez en plus leur dire la vérité après l'énergie qu'on a dépensé pour leur mentir ?!

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ce serait leur démontrer que l'état n'est pas digne de confiance !

- Mais si nous leur expl…

- Scrimgeour ! Savez-vous combien de personnes ont été victimes de _votre _guerre ? Il n'y pas que les mangemorts qui leur ont fait du mal ! Même s'il y a deux camps, les deux sont coupables à leurs yeux ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir : j'ai les rapport de la police tout les jours. Vous effacez tout, les traces, les indices, les témoignages ; comment voulez-vous qu'ils vous différencient de vos ennemis ? Ils ne font que constater ce qu'il reste !

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut leur expliquer !

- C'est trop tard ! On ne peut pas leur expliquer maintenant qu'ils massacrent systématiquement ceux qu'ils prennent pour des sorciers !

- … Ils les _massacrent_ ?

- Vous ne saviez pas ? Des émeutes ont éclatés dans tout le pays ! Ils vous haïssent, ils n'attendent qu'une occasion de se venger de ce que les sorciers leur ont fait !

- Vous exagérez.

- Vous croyez ? De notre point de vue, la guerre des sorciers n'a jamais eu lieu pour la simple raison qu'il y a énormément plus de victimes chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, les deux camps réunis ! Les mangemorts nous attaquent, et vous nous empêchez de nous défendre. Donnez-leur l'adresse de votre ministère et ils vous déclareront la guerre.

Scrimgeour soupira. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se trouver dans une situation pareille. Dire qu'il ne s'était douté de rien jusqu'à ce que Sander lui montre ce bout de papier !

- Il n'y a rien à faire ?

- Trouvez Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Hmm. Votre offre pour le café, elle tient toujours ?

- Bien sur, qu'elle tient. Katrine ?


End file.
